


Of Trains and Adorable Strangers

by hxikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxikyuu/pseuds/hxikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo doesn't plan to end up cuddling with a stranger on the train, but then again, he doesn't plan to do a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trains and Adorable Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic not long ago and i wasn't satisfied with it so i stopped writing halfway through but i thought i'd finish it just because so enjoy i guess ^^

Kuroo checked the time as he got onto the almost-empty train. 

9:00pm.

He sighed, accepting the fact that he wouldn't be back home until 11:30 and settled down to mindlessly playing candy crush on his phone.  
Lots of people got on and off the train during the journey: parents and their children; students etc etc. No one in particular caught his eye until a boy around his age with his gaze fixed on some handheld console stepped onto the train. 

Cute. 

With his eyes still focused on the screen, the pudding-haired boy sat down right next to Kuroo even though the train was empty save for two or so people. 

Kuroo drew his eyes away from one screen and onto another as he intently looked at the game that the cat-like boy was playing. 

From time-to-time, he couldn't help but look at the boy himself, and marveled at how cute he was: his hair framed his face perfectly and his eyes were a soft shade of brown. 

All this time, the boy had only glanced up for a second to look at Kuroo before once again making the game his principal focal point. 

They stayed like this for a while - Kuroo watching the video game the unnamed boy was playing, while the boy focused on the game itself.

That was until Kuroo watched as a game over sign was displayed on the console's screen and he suddenly felt a pressure on his shoulder. 

No way.

No way could someone who looked so damn adorable be sleeping on his shoulder. 

In an attempt to make it more comfortable for pudding cat (which was a nickname he'd already given the boy, for obvious reasons) he put his arm round the boy's shoulders and relaxed.

Kuroo had managed to resist the urge to kiss this boy the whole time he'd been sitting down next to him but when the boy literally mewled, tugged at his shirt and nestled his head into Kuroo's shoulder, he knew he was fucked. 

Kuroo decided not to draw his attention back to his phone - more like he couldn't because the most adorable person that he'd ever seen was now essentially lying on him - so instead he thought of creative ways to ask the boy for his number. 

This included the cheesy pick-up line 'I'd give up one of my 9 lives for you', to which he internally cringed after thinking and ways in which he could get hold of the boy's phone without it seeming like he was mugging him. 

Before Kuroo could continue his train of thought, the boy stirred. At first, the boy looked as if he had no clue where he was, but quickly, Kuroo saw his eyes widen in shock as he realised he was cuddling against a random stranger on the train. 

"I'm so sorry!"

The boy frantically moved to sit into an upright position, far from the comfort of Kuroo's coat. However, Kuroo quickly pulled him back down to the position he'd been in prior to waking up, despite the fact that he felt his face heating up.

"I-it's fine. Sleep where you want a-as long as it's comfortable." Kuroo's attempt at Japanese clearly amused the boy as Kuroo saw him failing to try stifling back a laugh. His tongue poked out the side of his mouth and Kuroo wondered if he'd ever find someone this fucking adorable again 

"Kozume. Kozume Kenma." It fit him, Kuroo thought. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou." Kenma smiled at him shyly before his face contorted in what looked like a mixture of panic and fear. 

"Crap, I think I missed my stop." 

It was Kuroo's turn to laugh now. He proceeded to ask Kozume the name of his stop. 

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure we missed that. Guess you'll just have to wait considering this is the last train."

"I. Am. Going. To. Die." 

Kuroo smirked. 

"Just kidding!" 

"Are you asking to be killed?"

Kuroo laughed again until he noted that his stop was coming up. 

He quickly shuffled through his bag, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen and messily scribbling something down.

"Just in case you need someone to sleep on while you're on the train again." 

He handed the piece of paper to Kenma before hurrying out of the train, refusing to believe that the cause of his flushed cheeks was anything other than the cold.

'XXXX-XXXX-XXXX Call me! ~Kuroo Tetsurou =^ ^='

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably badly written
> 
> and i had to look up that pick-up line because i have literally zero romantic experience
> 
> bye


End file.
